


touch

by popnographic



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi falls for Sousuke for what must be the fiftyeleventh time, but he doesn't mind if it were to happen once a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

No matter how much he wants to sleep in, Kisumi just doesn’t seem to be meant for lie-ins. It’s a Sunday morning, it’s just past eight, and he’s wide awake. He stares up at the ceiling for a while before he sighs in resignation and annoyance, and rolls over to his side. The sight he’s greeted with makes Kisumi’s heart swell nearly three sizes, and he smiles to himself before he crawls out of bed and with as silent steps as he can manage, steers towards the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

The two of them fell into a routine so fast that normal people would probably find it odd, tell them to reconsider things, think twice about their decision to move in together. Sousuke and Kisumi don’t _need_ to think twice, to reconsider, because they know this’ll work. And if it doesn’t, then there’s really nothing to do but for them to go their separate ways. Kisumi doesn’t understand why people have to complicate things—they’re more than fine the way they are, and have been for about a year now.

Kisumi returns to the bedroom and crawls in under the duvet as quietly as he can. Sousuke stirs about a little, and he freezes in place until Sousuke’s breathing returns to normal, and his shoulder goes up and down in rhythm with said breathing. When Kisumi’s sure Sousuke’s deep asleep again, he lies down with a quiet sigh and turns to face his boyfriend. All of Sousuke’s expressions are smoothed out, and now he just looks _peaceful_ in his sleep.

He has to admit that he isn’t very good at showing signs of affection in ways other than being too much and all over the place. Kisumi hasn’t been with anyone before Sousuke, and things _still_ feel a little new despite the two having dated for over a year by now. He knows Sousuke at least _tolerates_ how he can be all over the place, how he can be teasing, because otherwise, Sousuke would’ve been out the door months ago. Thing is, Kisumi doesn’t want Sousuke to _tolerate_ , he wants Sousuke to be _happy_ , satisfied.

Tentatively, slowly, Kisumi brings a hand to Sousuke’s face, lets his fingers softly touch Sousuke’s cheek. He smiles to himself when he hears Sousuke let out a hum and sigh of what sounds like some sort of relief. Maybe he’s had a bad dream or something, and Kisumi’s touch calmed him down. At least that’s what Kisumi wants to think. That he’s able to provide Sousuke with at least a similar amount of support that he gets from Sousuke.

He gently strokes Sousuke’s face and lets himself be completely enamoured with Sousuke’s sleeping face, calm expression, the way the duvet rises and sinks with his even breathing, with the silence and tranquillity of this Saturday morning, a day that has yet to really begin. Kisumi’s in such a deep trance that he notices too late a pair of eyes watching him.

“Morning,” Sousuke says, and Kisumi flinches, immediately retracting his hand. Sousuke grunts, lifting his head up a little. “Why’d you stop?”

“No reason,” Kisumi responds. “Morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?”

“Sorta.” He sinks down into his pillow again. “Could you continue doing that?”

Kisumi blinks, confused. “Do what?”

“Whatever you were doing with your hand just now, all over my face. Felt nice.”

“Oh. Okay?”

He brings his hand to Sousuke’s cheek again, and when he begins softly stroking Sousuke’s face, Sousuke makes a sound that reminds Kisumi of a cat purring, and he closes his eyes with a tiny smile gracing his lips. If allowed to, Kisumi would definitely do this for as long as he could. Just lie next to Sousuke in their bed, with no one else around to disturb them or bring them back to reality.

Kisumi lets a thumb run over Sousuke’s eyelid, and he leans forward to plant a kiss on Sousuke’s forehead, brushing away Sousuke’s bangs with his free hand. The world can wait—right now, all that matters to Kisumi is what’s happening, or _not_ happening, right now. Watching Sousuke like this makes Kisumi fall in love with him all over again, and he wants more moments like these, more moments where it’s just the two of them, and when Kisumi can have a chance to fall head over heels for his boyfriend again, and again.

When it’s almost eleven in the morning, Kisumi’s made the two breakfast and returns to their bedroom to terrorise Sousuke to the point of not having a choice but to get up. It’s for a good cause, after all—not that Kisumi wants to brag about his own cooking or anything (of course he does).

“Oh god,” Sousuke almost _moans_ , mouth half stuffed with omelette and rice. “I don’t deserve you.”

Kisumi wants to say that it’s the other way around, but he wisely enough keeps it to himself.

“I know,” he says instead, and Sousuke snorts.

**Author's Note:**

> [radiodread](http://radiodread.tumblr.com) @ tumblr


End file.
